Stuck in Dreamland
by Los Desperados
Summary: AU. Ένιωσε σαν να ταξίδευε στην χώρα των ονείρων, όταν τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω της. Noctis/Lightning.


**status **complete  
**prompt **a walk in town at night, a live dancing show  
**warnings **fluff  
**pairings** noctis/lightning  
**disclaimer** i do not own ffxiii or ffvsxiii  
**notice** η πρώτη απόπειρα για final fantasy στα ελληνικά!

* * *

**STUCK IN DREAMLAND**

* * *

Ένιωθε λες και το πνεύμα του κοιμόταν τόσο καιρό, θαμμένο βαθιά μέσα στο σώμα του ψυχρού πρίγκιπα που τον είχαν μετατρέψει. Δεν ζούσε, απλά υπήρχε. Παρακολουθώντας τα τεκταινόμενα μπροστά στα μάτια του και επεμβαίνοντας μόνο όταν έπρεπε, μέρα με την μέρα ένιωθε το κενό μέσα του να μεγαλώνει. Ένιωθε ένα κρύο αγέρι να διαπερνά το σώμα του και να κατοικεί μέσα του όσο ο καιρός περνούσε.

Μέχρι την στιγμή που την αντίκρισε για πρώτη φορά.

Δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να νιώθει, να αισθάνεται. Το είχε χάσει προ πολλού. Μόνο η ψυχρή λογική του είχε απομείνει. Αλλά μόλις τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω της, ένιωσε μία σπίθα φωτιάς να διαπερνά το καταπονημένο νεαρό κορμί του και να λιώνει τον πάγο της ψυχής του.

Ήταν πανέμορφη κάτω από το σεληνόφως. Τα μαλλιά της, με αυτήν την απαλή ροζ απόχρωση, πιασμένα σε μια χαλαρή αλογοουρά, κυμάτιζαν καθώς χόρευε ανέμελα και ονειρικά στο φως του φεγγαριού, ενώ μερικές τούφες στόλιζαν το μέτωπό της και πλαισίωναν το όμορφό της πρόσωπο με τόση χάρη, δίνοντάς της μία όψη αγγελική.

Τα ρούχα της, μία κοντή μαύρη μπλούζα που έφτανε πάνω από τον αφαλό της, αφήνοντας το χλωμό δέρμα της ακάλυπτο, και μία μαύρη φούστα που ανέμιζε με τις κινήσεις της, αγκάλιαζαν το κορμί της σαν ένα αέρινο πέπλο, επιτρέποντάς της να κινείται ελεύθερα στους ρυθμούς της μουσικής του μυαλού της.

Ο Noctis απέμεινε να την κοιτάζει, θαμπωμένος και γοητευμένος από την αιθέρια παρουσία της. Είχε κάτι πάνω της που τον τραβούσε, τον μαγνήτιζε. Δεν την είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ του. Μία τέτοια παρουσία δεν μπορούσε να περάσει απαρατήρητη. Σκέφτηκε πως ίσως ήταν καινούρια στο κάστρο.

Βλέποντάς την να κινείται τόσο ελεύθερα στην μεγάλη αίθουσα, τα γυμνά πόδια της να ακουμπάνε το κρύο δάπεδο αμυδρά, σαν να πετούν, και το χλωμό φως της σελήνης να λούζει το κορμί της, ο Noctis δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί. Κατέβηκε τις μαρμάρινες σκάλες αργά, κάνοντας αμελητέο θόρυβο όταν οι σόλες των παπουτσιών του άγγιζαν τα σκαλοπάτια. Η κοπέλα με τα τριανταφυλλένια μαλλιά δεν έδειχνε να αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία του πρίγκιπα καθώς συνέχισε αμέριμνη τον ονειρικό χορό της μέσα στην τεράστια αίθουσα του παλατιού.

Ο Noctis την πλησίασε σιωπηλά, μη θέλοντας να διαταράξει την νιρβάνα στην οποία βρισκόταν η κοπέλα. Μόλις έφτασε σε απόσταση πέντε μέτρων από αυτήν, η μυστηριώδης κοπέλα πάγωσε στη μέση μίας στροφής, όταν τα γαλάζια μάτια της αντίκρισαν τα μελί του πρίγκιπα. Αμέσως, η κοπέλα έπεσε στο ένα γόνατο και υποκλίθηκε στον πρίγκιπα, τα φωτεινά της μάτια να ατενίζουν το μαρμάρινο δάπεδο.

"Πρίγκιπα Noctis…" εκείνη ψιθύρισε με μία απαλή αλλά δυναμική φωνή, αρκετά δυνατά για να την ακούσει εκείνος.

Ο Noctis γονάτισε μπροστά της και, ακουμπώντας το χέρι του στο πηγούνι της, σήκωσε αργά το κεφάλι της προς τα πάνω, ώσπου τα μάτια της συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Τα γαλανά της μάτια είχαν κάτι το ιδιαίτερο, το ξεχωριστό. Ήταν τα μάτια ενός πολεμιστή. Ενός ανθρώπου με δύναμη και θάρρος. Δεν έδειχναν φόβο ή έξαψη, απλώς αποφασιστικότητα.

"Φοβάσαι?" ρώτησε ο Noctis.

"Όχι," αποκρίθηκε εκείνη χωρίς δισταγμό. Υπήρχε άραγε λόγος να φοβάται?

Ένα χαμόγελο-φάντασμα εμφανίστηκε για μια στιγμή στα λεπτά χείλη του Noctis. Σηκώθηκε αργά, κρατώντας οπτική επαφή μαζί της. Μόλις σηκώθηκε όρθιος, άπλωσε το χέρι του προς εκείνη. Τα μάτια της κοπέλας κοίταξαν το χέρι του και έπειτα εκείνον. Ανασήκωσε το ένα φρύδι της, το οποίο χάθηκε μέσα στην φράντζα που έπεφτε όμορφα στο μέτωπό της.

"Χόρεψε μαζί μου."

Ήθελε να ακουστεί ως διαταγή, να δείξει πως ήταν ο σκληρός και ψυχρός πρίγκιπας που όλοι ήξεραν και φοβούνταν, αλλά ήξερε ότι ακούστηκε σαν παράκληση. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε και έβαλε το μικρό της χέρι μέσα στο δικό του, το οποίο το έσφιξε και την τράβηξε προς τα πάνω, κάνοντάς την να σταθεί όρθια. Όταν βρέθηκαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο, τα μάτια της κοπέλας κοίταξαν τα πόδια της. Τα μάτια του Noctis έκαναν το ίδιο και εκείνος γέλασε σιγανά.

"Μην ανησυχείς," την καθησύχασε, "δεν θα σε πατήσω."

Εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά και τότε οι δυο τους άρχισαν να κινούνται γρήγορα και ρυθμικά μέσα στην άδεια αίθουσα χωρίς μουσική. Την μουσική δημιουργούσαν οι καυτές τους ανάσες, που άφηναν τα κορμιά τους και ενώνονταν κι αυτές με την σειρά τους σε έναν αισθησιακό χορό, η ηχώ των γρήγορων βημάτων τους στην τεράστια αίθουσα και οι ρυθμικοί χτύποι των καρδιών τους.

Χόρευαν για ώρες, δίχως σταματημό. Τα σώματά τους ίσα που ακουμπούσαν το ένα το άλλο όσο κινούνταν ακούραστα στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο. Ένας αιθέριος και παραδεισένιος χορός που εκτόξευε τα μυαλά τους στα ουράνια. Και οι δύο ένιωθαν σαν να πετούσαν. Λες και τα πόδια τους δεν πατούσαν πλέον στο παγωμένο μαρμάρινο πάτωμα, αλλά πάνω σε ρόδινα και απαλά σύννεφα, κάπου στον έβδομο ουρανό.

Μετά από ώρες που φάνηκαν αιώνας, το ζευγάρι σταμάτησε να χορεύει και υποκλίθηκαν ο ένας στον άλλο, τα βλέμματα πάντα ενωμένα. Η κοπέλα υποκλίθηκε βαθιά και έκλεισε τα μάτια της για δευτερόλεπτα. Όταν τα ξανάνοιξε, κοίταξε μία τελευταία φορά τον πρίγκιπα και του γύρισε την πλάτη, παίρνοντας τον δρόμο που οδηγούσε έξω από την αίθουσα. Ο Noctis ήθελε να την σταματήσει, αλλά κάτι μέσα του τον κρατούσε πίσω.

"Πες μου τουλάχιστον το όνομά σου," της φώναξε, φοβούμενος μην φύγει και δεν την ξαναδεί ποτέ.

Εκείνη γύρισε και τον κοίταξε. Έπειτα, μίλησε αργά και είπε, "Με φωνάζουν Lightning."

Ο Noctis ένιωσε ένα σκίρτημα στο στήθος του. _Lightning…_

"Θα σε ξαναδώ?" ρώτησε γεμάτος απόγνωση. Δεν μπορούσε να την χάσει, μόλις την είχε βρει.

Η Lightning κούνησε το κεφάλι της και χαμογέλασε. "Αυτό θα το αποφασίσει η μοίρα, πρίγκιπα Noctis."

Και μ' αυτό, έφυγε, αφήνοντας τον πρίγκιπα μόνο του στην άδεια αίθουσα να φέρνει στο μυαλό του τις εικόνες αυτής της νύχτας, με το φεγγαρόφως να λούζει το κορμί του, ενώ στο στέρνο της έλαμπε το σήμα των l'Cie.


End file.
